fate_of_the_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Villians Reign: Part 2
Possible Plot (Usual opening theme) (The camera zooms into the burning Goodie HQ, while they still stare in horror) Atomic Betty: How did they know we were here anyway? Tommy: Melody told them that's how! Lyndsey Duck: Where is she now?, she could could be in danger? What if they forced her to tell? Henry: (angry) I don't care about her...dont you lot get it?, She backstabbed us, We can never trust her again! We have no hope Tommy: We do (the goodies look strangly at him) Why dont we go back to Vice City? We can move back into the estate Lisa: Tommy, that's Maria's house Tommy: Not anymore, she moved out years ago, i own it now...so what do you all say? Skipper: He's right, there's nothing for us here anymore (All the goodies agree) (While in her icy prison, Melody awakes to find the villians standing around her) Baboon: Wakey wakey sunshine Melody: (after waking up) Let me go! Baboon: Why? you cant go anywhere, no home and no friends by th looks of things Melody: What did you do? i swear if you've hurt them? Maximus: Say that we blew up HQ? Kirstie: While they stood watching, you should had seen their faces Melody: You evil... Baboon: You should be more careful on what you blab out, it could cost you your trust! big time (then smirks) and your friends (Morgana walks to her and grabs her ankle while the other villians fight her) Melody: You've broken my arm! Margaret: Good (when the villians leave, Morgana returns to Melody and gives her some home truths) Melody: Come to finish the job? Morgana: (smirks) You're definatly the grandaughter of Triton, brave as your father and DUMB as your mother! Melody: Your the one to talk! at least my grandfather can do magic, unlike you! (Morgana angrily walks out, Melody then finds her escape) (The Goodies arrive in Vice City) Lyndsey: It's the same as i remembered it Bubbles: How's Melody gonna find us? Henry: She wont Lyndsey: Oh come on Henry, we cant just shut her off, she's our friend (Henry walks away) (As Melody returns to the burning goodie HQ, she finds a note from Daphne telling her where they are) Melody: (reading out note) To Melody..We are in Vice City, please come back we miss you, Daphne X (2 hours later, Melody arrives in Vice City) Daphne: Melody (then hugs her) i see you got my note? Melody: Yeap, i need your help, iv'e broken my arm! Daphne: i'll fix that, (shouts) Guys, Melody's here Henry: (angry) Get out!, she's not welcome here! Melody: It's not my fault Henry! the villians tortured me, they said they planted nuclear bombs in the mystery machine and around Oddville! he said i didnt tell, you all would die! Please forgive me! i did this for you..all of you! (Henry finally has a change of heart and forgives her, then tending to her broken arm) (end of episode)